


A Careful Ruination

by an_aphorism



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith, Boys Behaving Badly, Hair-pulling, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_aphorism/pseuds/an_aphorism
Summary: When Adam spits those words at him in the middle of their fifth fight that week, Shiro sees red.“Fuck you,” Shiro growls. Before he realizes it, he’s stormed to the door and slid it open. Shiro’s practically huffing he’s so full of anger, and for a moment he doesn’t know exactly what to do.Then, a thought comes to him.Keith.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 507





	A Careful Ruination

**Author's Note:**

> Request fic for @sapp_thicc on twitter who wanted a continuation of a twitter thread. 
> 
> Tags: dubcon for Keith being underage, age is not specified and he is enthusiastic about the sex. underline infidelity, set during Shiro/Adam's relationship, Adam is a background character herein.

_Shiro, you’re not being careful!_

He knows, logically, that the words had come from a place of love. Of care. But the facts are that Shiro’s spent the entirety of his life being careful. He’s eaten according to dieticians, and exercised according to his physical therapists. Before the Garrison he took all the classes and extracurriculars his teachers and tutors told him to.

He did all the right things. He was cautious.

_He was sick to death of people treating him like glass._

Yes, at some point Shiro’s body would fail him. At some point all the medication and therapy and diet wouldn’t be enough for Shiro to overcome his disease. But that day was not today, and it was not tomorrow, or even this year. For the time Shiro had left, he wanted to live it. He wanted to feel, with all of his imperfect cells, _alive_.

So when Adam spits those words at him in the middle of their fifth fight that week, Shiro sees red.

“Fuck you,” Shiro growls. Before he realizes it, he’s stormed to the door and slid it open. He wishes the Garrison still had low tech doors just so he could slam it. So Adam would _know_ he meant it.

It’s anticlimactic instead when he ends up in the quiet hallway. Shiro’s practically huffing he’s so full of anger, and for a moment he doesn’t know exactly what to do.

Then, a thought comes to him. _Keith_.

Whether it be sneaking out to hoverbike race in the desert, or do some late night sparring, Keith’s almost always available and down. Shiro’s popular, but at the same time he doesn’t have a lot of friends. In fact, before Keith he didn’t really have any. Adam hardly counted before they started dated, and he certainly doesn’t count now.

Shiro hurries down the hall and then out into the building where the lower class cadet dorms are. Most are doubled up, but due to Keith’s… history, he ended up with a single. Shiro’s never been more grateful for that fact as he heads for the door. The last thing he wants is some moony-eyed cadet listening in as _The Golden Boy_ rants about the shit his boyfriend said.

Keith’s door is at the end of the hall. He knocks, idly checking to see no one else has poked their heads out to see him. It’s… mostly okay that he’s here, but also the least amount of rumors Shiro can cultivate, the better.

He has his eyes on upcoming missions and to do so he needs a squeaky clean record everywhere.

Keith doesn’t keep him waiting though, the door slides open. Without even a word he takes in Shiro’s expression and then steps aside to invite him in. Shiro goes.

“What’s up?” Keith asks throwing himself back on his bed. It’s a mess of books and illegal food contraband. He moves the books off so Shiro can sit, but Shiro’s too worked up for that.

“It’s Adam. You know how he got the extra training sessions pulled off my schedule? Well I managed to sweet-talk someone in IT and they put me back on. So I figure I’ll just go and not mention it because Adam stays late grading papers anyway, but noooo. No of course not. Not this time. I come back and he’s just sitting there in the chair with the lamp on like— like a bad movie, demanding to know where I’d been!”

“What the fuck,” Keith says.

Shiro’s pacing now, arms waving, but he doesn’t try to control it. The anger is spilling in every direction and he lets it. It’s invigorating it runs through him.

“I know! So we go at it, like he has any fucking right to tell me what to do. It’s my life, it’s my body. I know how long it’s got, and I might as well use it while it’s fucking working!”

Keith makes a humming sound of agreement.

“He treats me like a fucking child. I can just feel it sometimes when we spar or he comes to watch me fly. It’s like he’s just _waiting_ for me to fail.”

“That’s shitty, he should believe in you.”

Shiro spins to look at Keith. “Yes! Yes he should! He’s my boyfriend and he should be the most supportive, not the least!”

“I’m sorry Shiro.”

“He told me I need to ‘be more careful,’ as if I don’t know. As if I’m not the one _living with this body_.”

“He should trust you to know your limits,” Keith says. “Sure you can be a little… ambitious sometimes, but you’re not reckless. You’re not stupid. You like to push the line, but I’ve never seen you do anything that seriously endangers yourself.”

The validation soothes something hot and prickly inside Shiro. He walks to the bed and collapses down on it beside Keith.

“I wouldn’t.”

“I know.” Keith’s arm comes around his back to rub. Shiro turns his head into Keith’s neck and takes a deep breath. Keith smells masculine, but clean like soap. Shiro can see the ends of his hair are a little curled from just having dried.

“I’m just tired of thinking about it all the time,” Shiro says. “I just want to live and not be reminded every waking moment of the ticking time bomb in my cells.”

Keith’s other hand urges him further in, and then they’re hugging, slightly awkward with the position.

“It’s not fair,” Keith says.

Shiro nuzzles Keith’s neck. Keith’s still a slight whip of a thing, but his arms are strong around Shiro, and it feels so good to have that warmth pressed up against Shiro. It reminds him of how little of it he’s been getting from Adam. They fight more than they fuck, and no part of their relationship has been better for it.

Shiro misses, suddenly and intensely, connection. He misses touch and warmth and the smell of a man—

Shiro’s arms easily wrap around Keith he’s so slight. So slight but so strong. _Fierce_.

“I just— I want to feel good,” Shiro says. He moves up the column of Keith’s throat, but not quite touching. His hands slide down Keith’s back to his trim waist. “I want the work to pay off, for someone to be proud of me.”

Keith turns his head toward him, and they’re suddenly close. Too close.

“I’m proud of you,” Keith says.

Shiro can’t help then how his eyes drop to Keith’s lips. It’s the motion more than anything that catches his eye, but then—

The anger has all but simmered down, and Shiro feels it begin to take a new shape inside him. It’s something infinitely more dangerous.

“You are.” Statement, not question.

“Sh—“

Shiro doesn’t think, he just closes that tiny bit of space between them and kisses Keith.

For a moment Keith opens to him, heedless and blistering as they come together in a deep, messy kiss.

Then there are hands on his chest, pushing back.

“Wait,” Keith pants. His lips are wet, and Shiro can only think, _holy shit I just kissed my best friend._

The weight of it descends. Kissed him. _Keith_.

Shiro tears himself off the bed.

“Shit. Shit. I— can’t.”

Keith is already nodding, his eyes are wide and his hand is halfway to his own mouth in shock.

“Yeah. Yeah. You’re—“

“Yeah.”

There’s a few more fumbling words, but in the end it’s easy, too easy to let it go. To pretend it didn’t happen. Keith is, as always, seamlessly on the same page. It was an accident of the moment, and nothing else.

Even if later, sleeping on the couch so he doesn’t have to be near Adam, Shiro’s still thinking of the warmth of Keith’s mouth.

##

The next time he and Adam are at each other’s throats, Shiro’s mind goes immediately to another place he’d rather be, with another person he’d rather be with. At the height of the argument, he storms out and ends up at Keith’s.

It’s the same as before. Shiro rants and Keith listens, validates. Shiro paces, burning through the worst of the anger until he feels himself slowing. Keith then offers him a chocolate chip cookie from a piece of Tupperware that he refuses to explain how he got his hands on.

“Those are illegal you know,” Shiro says after the first bite. It’s been actual ages since he’s had a proper sweet. The chocolate nearly melts on his tongue.

“Going to rat me out?” Keith asks with a cheeky grin. There’s a smudge of chocolate on his own mouth that Shiro can’t help but notice.

“Not if you give me half your stash.”

Keith scoffs, holding the Tupperware away from Shiro. “There are fresh baked cookies Shiro, if you think I’m going to part with half, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“But I’ve had a hard day…”

Keith makes a sound of derision, so Shiro does the next best thing, he pounces to try and grab the Tupperware.

Keith makes a shrill cry and curses, squirming beneath Shiro to get away. The cookies slide off the bed, safe in their container, as they continue to wrestle in earnest. Shiro has Keith with strength, but just like in sparring, Keith’s a force in agility and dexterity. He’s clever, unusual, and will use both his teeth and nails when it comes down to it.

It’s a lot of energy to keep up with Keith, to keep Keith at least somewhat under him, and it’s perfect for the buzz Shiro still has inside him. The fight with Adam turns into something much more playful with Keith, there’s elbows and knees and plenty of grappling. Shiro gets a soft bite on his forearm and he blows a raspberry against Keith’s cheek.

Then before either of them realize it, they’re toppling over the edge of the bed in a peal of laughter and exclamation. The cookies just barely miss getting crunched.

“Oof,”Keith says, shoving at Shiro’s shoulder. “Heavy oaf.” When Shiro doesn’t move, still content in his messy sprawl on top of Keith, those fingers walk lower to tickle.

Instantly Shiro grabs his hands and pins them above Keith’s head.

“Ah, ah.”

Keith’s grinning mischievously, his canines pronounced.

He looks—

Shiro takes a deep breath, remembering the last time. The smile dwindles, and Keith’s face takes on a different expression. Something wide-eyed and soft.

And Shiro _wants_.

He doesn’t think about it. He just bends, in awe as Keith arches up at the same time. It’s a soft, barely touch. A question. A dare.

Then something from the pit of Shiro’s belly roars up, and he kisses Keith again hard. Keith meets him with teeth, with a hot whuff of air. He opens and Shiro licks into his mouth, tasting chocolate.

There’s an attempt to push up, but Shiro bears Keith’s hands back down into the carpet and ravishes his mouth. The man moans against his lips, tongues meeting. It zips through Shiro, electric and delirious. He kisses and kisses Keith, keeps him pinned even as his taut little body starts to move beneath him.

Already he’s getting hard in his pants feeling Keith squirm like that. The feel of him, the taste of him is overwhelming, and Shiro know the rest would be even better.

And it wouldn’t be hard. Spread out like this, all Shiro would need to do would be to get them both out of their pants. Shiro bets Keith would be tight, so tight. The sounds from Keith’s throat are transfixing and Shiro wants to hear the rest, wants hear how Keith would whine and moan taking his coc—

It’s Shiro this time that pulls back. He pushes himself up onto his elbows, but doesn’t manage any further. Below Keith is pink cheeked and lip-swollen. He looks so fucking hot.

_Fuck_.

Shiro repeats the word aloud. “I— we can’t.”

Keith’s gazing at him with dark eyes. Slowly, so teasingly slowly, he licks his lips. The hint of the canine almost breaks Shiro. “Yeah. I know.”

“Fuck,” Shiro says again, and tilts his head into Keith’s throat. They’re both a little hard, he can feel it between them. It’s so not okay.

“Yeah,” Keith says, but he sounds just as lost.

Shiro, ashamedly, stays there a few seconds longer. He knows he needs to get up, they need to brush this off and pretend it never happened. He just…

He’s not imagining the chemistry, the spark that pulls tight between them. Shiro doesn’t know what it means for anything, and he knows he can’t chase it when he’s with Adam.

Just.

He sighs and uncurls his hands from Keith’s, pushing himself up. They both do a poor job of pretending they’re not hard in their pants when they get up. Keith excuses himself to the bathroom and Shiro helps himself to a cookie.

The chocolate though reminds Shiro of Keith’s lips, only less sweet.

##

The third time is barely a week later. Shiro comes home early for once, but Adam starts on him anyway about skipping lunch to work in the sim.

“Shiro you need to eat regular meals.”

“I do! It was one time. And how do you even know that?” Shiro hisses back.

“I make it my business to know.”

“You’re not my fucking babysitter!” Shiro shouts. “Jesus Adam.”

“Well what am I supposed to do Takashi?! You don’t tell me stuff, and then it’s a week later and you’ve almost passed out after a workout.”

“That was one time!”

“One time too many,” Adam says. “You can’t afford to sli—“

“I don’t have to listen to this,” Shiro says cutting him off. He turns for the door.

“Don’t you dare storm out! Takashi you can’t just leave when shit gets tough—“

“Oh yeah?” Shiro sneers. “Why don’t you try and stop me then, since you like to control everything else about my life!”

“Shiro that’s not—“

Then Shiro is on the other side of their door, and the whoosh of the closing cuts Adam’s voice off. Shiro doesn’t spare it another thought, he heads for Keith’s.

The anger is near choking as Shiro hurries down the hallway. The argument spins around and around in his head, sharper every time. He’s furious about Adam spying on him, chiding him like a fucking child. He’s mad about all of it, how Adam can never just support him, never be on his side. All Adam does is harp on him, day and night, about his failures. He frames it as care, but it doesn’t feel like that. Hasn’t for a while now.

By the time Keith opens his door, Shiro is in a right state. Maybe it’s how much he’s been thinking about it, or the intensity of the anger, but this time all pretense falls away.

Shiro stalks toward Keith, right into his space, and gets him against the wall. The door hasn’t even shut before Shiro’s got a fist in Keith’s hair, and is roughly tilting those lips up to his own. There’s the smallest of gasps from Keith, and then Shiro is licking into his mouth.

Keith’s hands come up to clench in Shiro’s shirt, and Shiro takes that as signal to crowd Keith against the wall and devour him. There’s no softness to start this time. It’s teeth and claws and heat. Shiro feels like he could breathe fire with how he’s burning up.

But Keith takes it all. Perfect, beautiful, amazing Keith. He takes the nips and deep kisses and gives as good as he gets. When Shiro tugs his hair, he only moans gorgeously. Shiro can’t get enough.

He’s hard almost instantly. He grinds it into Keith to find the other man is in a similar state. Shiro’s kisses break off to trail across his face and then down his throat.

Keith pants, then whines as they become sucking, bitey things. Shiro does it again and gets a breathy swear.

“You like that?” Shiro nips him again. Keith’s hand only tightens in Shiro’s shirt. “Mmm, how did I know you’d like it a little rough.”

“Sh—“

Shiro moves down the column of Keith’s throat where a purple hickey is more easily covered. His hands drift down to Keith’s waist.

It would be a lie to say between the last time and this that Shiro hasn’t thought about it. It’s crossed his mind a shameful amount of times when he had his cock in hand. It had been hard not to, just kissing Keith had felt revelatory.

And Keith’s gorgeous like this, leaned into the wall, head tilted to let Shiro just take. It’s been such a long, long time since anyone has given themselves over to Shiro like this. The control is intoxicating to have now. His hand slips across to the button of Keith’s jeans.

“Shiro. Shiro, we shouldn’t.”

They’re words they’ve both said before, but this time it’s like a sliver pressed into Shiro’s chest. He hates them.

_Should_.

Fuck should.

He bites at Keith’s collarbone hard for it. Keith whines.

“Are you also going to tell me what I should or shouldn’t do?” He says darkly.

He pulls back to look Keith in the eye. It’s not an argumentative expression that greets him though, but something dark and a little wicked. It’s something that Shiro feels thrum through his whole body. Everything balances for that one moment, precarious.

“I would never,” Keith says.

Then it’s like all the barriers have suddenly disappeared. They grab at each other, frantic. Shiro gets Keith’s button undone just as Keith tears Shiro’s shirt up. Shiro raises his arms to let it be taken off, then dips in to get another kiss.

“Don’t regret this,” Keith says when they part.

Shiro meets his eyes. “Never.”

They stumble over to the bed, losing clothing, nearly falling over with touching and kissing each other. Shiro watches with gluttonous fascination as Keith’s skin becomes bared to him. He’s so small, so young, but when he pulls Shiro down on top of him, Shiro’s blood nearly boils.

There’s just Shiro’s boxers left, and he pushes up just enough to let Keith wiggle them off his hips. Shiro’s hard cock springs free, already wet at the tip. They both look down between them at the sight.

Keith’s own cock is a slender thing, well sized for his body, almost pretty against his belly.

It’s Shiro’s right beside his, huge and heavy that makes it so obscene.

“I knew you’d be huge,” Keith whispers.

“Think about me a lot?”

Keith wraps his hand around Shiro’s cock. “Just this,” he muses.

Shiro has to bend down and kiss him again. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

“Oh yeah?” Keith’s smile is like a knife. “What about you? Been thinking of me?”

Shiro kisses down the other side of Keith’s throat, sucking a matching bruise on the other side. “Only like this,” he says and pushes his cock through the circle of Keith’s fingers. There’s a pleasing hiss from Keith.

“Think about me when you’re with him?” Keith whispers.

It’s a daring question, drawing the illicitness of what they’re doing closer. Shiro hears the challenge for what it is. Keith’s never been about pretense, he doesn’t live his life with any illusions. He’s asking Shiro to meet him there, not to pretend what they’re doing isn’t wrong.

And for once Shiro wants that. He’s sick of being so _good_ all the time. He follows all the rules, does everything, absolutely everything by the book.

Sometimes he just wants something _wrong_.

Especially when it looks as good as Keith does beneath him.

“If Adam and I were fucking anymore, I would.” It’s a shockingly honest statement. Shiro hasn’t thought about it, but he knows as he says it that it’s true. If he and Adam were still sleeping together, Shiro would be hard pressed not to fantasize about it being Keith.

Keith makes a hum of appreciation, stroking Shiro nice and slow. Then he opens his mouth and says the words Shiro knows he’ll never be rid of. Words that will haunt him in every future moment he’s with Adam.

_“I want you to fuck me.”_

Shiro’s hands grope down Keith’s slender body as he huffs a hot breath against Keith’s throat. “Fuck.”

“We’ve already gone this far,” Keith says, “and I want it.”

Shiro’s hands slide around to grab at Keith’s ass. It’s a fantastic ass, shaped from all the hard work in the gym. Shiro’s appreciated it many a times in Keith’s clingy work out attire before chiding himself for looking at all.

The thought it now though, of pressing into that tight heat, of fucking in and getting more of those throaty sounds from Keith…

His body quivers with the anticipation.

“Think you can take me?” Shiro whispers it low and filthy into Keith’s ear. Keith’s hand on his cock tightens for a moment.

“Better than he can,” Keith turns his head and catches Shiro’s mouth with a searing kiss.

Then it’s on. Shiro pushes up and Keith gives him a quick direction to grab the lube from his bedside drawer. Shiro does so, and when he turns back Keith has flipped over and pushed himself up onto his knees. He looks over his shoulder at Shiro and grins wickedly. He lowers down to his forearms, arching his ass up in a perfect display.

Shiro almost drops the lube.

“Fuck, baby.”

His ass is a marvel. Shiro can’t help putting his hands on it, pulling him apart to finally get eyes on the pink little entrance. He’s so fucking small it makes Shiro dizzy. On his knees behind Keith, his cock is enormous by comparison.

“Fill me up,” Keith says. “Please.”

Shiro flips the cap to the lube open, but then hesitates. Normally he would take his time, make it sweet for his partner with fingering and teasing. Somehow he knows that’s not what Keith wants. The dark eyes that flicker back to him nearly confirm it.

He takes the lube instead to his own cock, stroking it to slicken the length. Keith makes a sound of impatience.

“You’re going to regret that when you’re crying for me to stop,” Shiro warns.

But Keith’s expression is that of meeting Shiro on the sparring mat or the peak of a desert dune. He doesn’t look concerned, but excited by the challenge.

“We’ll see. A big cock doesn’t mean you’re a good fuck.”

The words hit Shiro with a hunger he hasn’t ever felt. The smugness of Keith’s words speak of experience, and it roots up under Shiro’s skin like jealousy. All the anger from his fights with Adam turn their teeth instead toward this hot little thing before him. He wants to wreck Keith, wants to wipe away that expression and replace it with one of dopey pleasure.

He wants to make his warning a _promise_.

His cock is heavy and slick, and he takes it to Keith’s hole. There’s been no fingering, but he’s taken Adam this way once or twice. Adam had complained a bit until the sensation settled, but Shiro thinks that won’t be an issue here.

He grips Keith’s ass and pulls him open, enjoying just seeing his cockhead against that tiny hole. It’s so pink and pretty, and he wants nothing more to just destroy it. He pushes forward.

Keith gasps at the first breach, but Shiro doesn’t take his eyes off it. There’s something so hot and satisfying about pushing in, forcing Keith to take his girth. His hole flutters around the cockhead, and Shiro groans at how good it feels, how tight.

“You can still tap out,” Shiro says darkly as he pushes in another inch, “And maybe I’ll even listen.”

Keith whines, hands fisting into the sheets, but he takes it. “Never,” he hisses.

So then Shiro wraps both his hands around Keith’s slender hips, and shoves most of his cock in.   
There’s a shrill shout, and Keith buries his head against the sheets to stifle himself. He pulses around Shiro’s cock, and Shiro has to shut his eyes to breathe through it. He knew Keith would be tight, he just hadn’t expected this kind of clutch around him. It feels sublime even if he isn’t all the way in.

Not that Shiro has ever really managed that with a partner. He’s… big, and that’s not just flattery. Even in the best points of their relationship Adam couldn’t take all of him. This was about how much everyone could take.

Then Keith, astonishingly, says, “Is that all?”

Shiro’s cock jerks. “No. You want more?”

“I want it all.”

_Fuck hell this boy_.

Shiro pulls back, and pushes in deeper. Sure enough, Keith takes it. When he pulls back again he fucks in just a little bit more.   
“ _Fuck me_ ,” Keith says. “Like you mean it.”

The taunt is enough. On the next stroke Shiro presses in and in and then… finally, all of it. His hips meet Keith’s ass and he’s buried, completely, in him.

It’s—

“Fuck. _Fuck_.” Shiro bows over him, body trembling with pleasure, with an energy demanding him to move. “I’ve never— you take it like a fucking dream.”

“Better than him,” Keith says. Statement, not question.

Shiro pulls back and then pushes back in, bottoming out. “So much better. Stars, you feel amazing, you take me so well.”

His hips are starting to move then without him, starting to fuck in over and over that deep, reveling in it. Keith whines and gasps and _takes it._   
“That all you’ve got?” Keith sneers just seconds later.

Before Shiro even thinks it, his hand has moved to fist in Keith’s hair. He tugs, using it to pull Keith back onto his cock.

“What was that?” he demands, starting to pound into Keith.

Keith gasps, and when Shiro tugs again there are tears that appear in his eyes.

“More,” Keith demands.

Shiro shoves him down then, pressing his head into the sheets and taking hold of his hips again. He rails into Keith’s sweet hole, chasing the pleasure and escalating cries. He lets everything from the last few months pour through him, and he takes it out on Keith’s body. He rides Keith’s ass like it belongs to him, and with how Keith’s cries are becoming more desperate, he’s sure he does.

“This enough for you, you greedy little slut?” He snarls. His pleasure is billowing like storm clouds, and he lets it. His hands are bruising on Keith’s hips, pulling him fast back onto his cock.

“ _Ah_!” is the only thing Keith can manage, and it’s a prideful moment to reduce his smart mouth to it.

“Yeah. I can feel you quivering. Bet if I reached around you’d be dripping. Haven’t even touched you, but you’re so cock hungry you’re going to come just from this huh?”

Keith makes another needy sound, clawing at the sheets.

“This what you wanted? Wanted to show me how good you could take it?” There’s a high, gorgeous cry from Keith. “ _Yeah_. Yeah. Never had anyone who could take all of it. Feels fucking amazing. So much better than Adam.”

“Sh—“

“Yeah. That’s what you wanted to hear, _hm_? How much sweeter your ass is? That your slutty little hole just sucks me in like nothing else. Fuck.” He grits his teeth trying to make it last, cock staying deep now and pounding Keith’s prostate. He can tell from how rigid Keith’s gone that he’s close.

“You’ll give me this anytime I want after this, won’t you?”

“Y’s,” Keith breathes. “ _Pl— fuc—“_

“Good,” Shiro groans. “Now come for me. Come on my cock and show me how much you want it. Show me how _good_ you can be for me.”

Astonishingly, Keith does. In the next moment his body jerks, and then Keith’s moaning, pulsing, coming. He drags the sheets to his mouth, but Shiro leans down anyway to soak in the sounds as he chases his own pleasure up.

“That’s it. _Fuck_. So tight. Gonna— ah,” His hands are vices keeping Keith just so as his orgasm hits him. He stays that impossibly deep, rocking in, feeling the tightness as he comes. It’s bar none the best orgasm Shiro’s ever had, bottomed out and absolutely dazzling in pleasure.

He comes and comes and sighs at how good it feels. How _perfect_.

When Shiro collapses down, he doesn’t even bother to pull out. He settles down on top of Keith just enjoying for a moment the slick heat of his come. The satisfaction of that is so all-encompassing that he doesn’t even mind when he does eventually pull back and the sensitivity is sharp.

Shiro moves a little off Keith to look at him. Tear eyed and hair a wreck, he looks amazing. Utterly debauched.

“I told you I would make you cry,” Shiro says, smug. He takes a thumb to wipe Keith’s cheek.

A curve of a smile graces Keith’s lips. “But I didn’t ask you to stop.”

Even that has a shoot of pleasure running up Shiro’s spine.

“No, you didn’t.”

“And I won’t,” Keith says.

Shiro looks at him for a long moment. “Even if what we’re doing is wrong?”

Keith turns onto his side to give a halfhearted shrug. “I’m not going to make excuses. It is wrong.”

The desire though is still between them. It’s dampened by the sex, but still a low-grade gravity drawing them together.

“But?”

“But,” Keith says. “I don’t know what else to say, I’m greedy. That was…” He trails off, licking his lips.

Shiro’s eyes track the movement. “Yeah.”

“Are you going to tell Adam?”

Shiro’s hand slides over to tuck a bit of hair behind Keith’s ear. Then it moves down the length of Keith’s body to his ass. He can’t help touching the wetness that’s already seeping out. He did that. _Fuck_.

Already the idea shoving his cock into that messy hole is getting to him. Shiro’s never gotten aroused like this right after sex, never felt this revved up. Keith just _does_ something to him.

“Do you think I should?”

Keith’s lips part in a soft sound as Shiro’s fingers push in.

“I think you should do whatever you want,” Keith says.

Shiro leans in and kisses those lips. “Mmm, in that case, I think you should turn back around, baby.”

As Shiro slides back into his wet hole, he decides that Adam doesn’t need to know. He and Keith have always been separate from other people. This can just be something between them, a secret.

And Shiro doesn’t want any reason to give it up now that he’s had Keith. It’s too good.

Keith sighs as Shiro bottoms out easily the second time, and Shiro knows then that he’ll do whatever it takes to keep this. It’s not something he should have, but it’s something he _wants_ and—

That’s even better.

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just so mad at your boyfriend you accidentally fuck your best friend? No moral lessons here kids, just some dirty fun times.
> 
> Thank you @sapp_thicc for the wonderful request! I hope you liked it, I had a great time writing it. 
> 
> I'm @an_aphorism on twitter where I write dirty fun times for fictional characters.


End file.
